Surat Untuk Arisato Minato
by Fei Mei
Summary: Setahun setelah kejadian Abyss of Time, SEES reunian di Yakushima, lalu mereka masing-masing menulis surat untuk Minato. A/N: untuk challenge 10 drabble (8/10) di grup United Fandom. Surat ketujuh: dari Ken dan Koromaru. COMPLETE. RnR?
1. Surat pertama: dari Yukari

**Disclaimer: **ATLUS

**A/N: **untuk challenge 10 drabble (2/10)

**Summary: **Setahun setelah kejadian abyss of time, SEES reunian di Yakushima, lalu mereka masing-masing menulis surat untuk Minato.

**.**

**.**

**Surat untuk Arisato Minato  
~Surat pertama: **dari Yukari

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Dear Minato-kun,

Ini aku, Yukari. Aku, Ken-kun, dan Mitsuru senpai kemarin memikirkan bahwa kami mungkin harus menulis surat padamu –padahal dari kemarin kami sedang 'reuni' di Yakushima. Jadilah pada malamnya senpai membicarakannya dengan para (mantan) anggota asrama Iwatodai. Ternyata teman-teman yang lain setuju. Dari pada orang mengira kami seperti orang gila karena berbicara dengan batu nisan, mungkin kami bisa menulis surat padamu sebagai bentuk rindu kami kepadamu. Lalu di kamar kami masing-masing di Yakushima, kami menuliskan surat-surat kami untukmu.

Oke, harusnya bersama surat ini kau juga menerima sejumlah surat lainnya. Dan ini adalah surat dariku.

Dibalik 'status' kita yang sebagai pengguna persona, kita hanyalah remaja biasa –yang tinggal di asrama, berdoa di kuil, jalan-jalan di mall, dan pergi ke sekolah. Sejak hubunganku dengan ibuku mendingin, aku nyaris tidak bisa dekat dengan orang-orang di sekitarku –karena aku yang menarik diri dari kehidupan sosialku. Lalu kau datang ke asrama kami, dan berbulan-bulan kemudian, kau mengajakku jalan-jalan berdua. Iya, mungkin itu bukanlah kencan, hanya seperti dua orang teman yang jalan bersama-sama. Tapi aku senang, sungguh. Maksudku, aku memang sering jalan dengan sejumlah anak laki-laki dari sekolah, tapi aku tidak pernah suka akan cara mereka melihat kepadaku. Kau berbeda. Saat kau mengajakku jalan-jalan, kau memang memperlakukanku layaknya seorang teman. Aku senang.

Tak berapa lama sejak kau menghembuskan nafas terakhirmu yang tiba-tiba itu, sebuah (atau seorang, aku bingung) robot perempuan yang mengaku sebagai adik Aigis mendobrak pintu asrama Iwatodai –saat itu aku masih belum sampai di asrama. Sesampainya di asrama, kulihat robot itu sudah diikat dengan rantai oleh Akihiko senpai, dan Aigis sendiri tidak sadarkan diri. Kemudian saat Metis –robot yang mendobrak pintu asrama kita- terlepas dari rantai yang mengikatnya, ia menjelaskan bahwa kami telah teperangkap dalam _Abyss of Time_.

Singkat cerita, kami menemukan sebuah _dungeon_ layaknya Tartarus di bawah asrama kita. Setiap pintu yang kami masuki, ujungnya ada semacam 'penglihatan' tentang alasan masing-masing dari antara kami bisa mempunyai persona. Dan pada suatu ketika di satu ujung pintu, kami melihat sosok yang kau hadapi sendirian saat itu.

Kemudian aku berpikir...kenapa? Kenapa harus kau yang menjadi segel untuk Nyx? Dari sekian ratusan triliun lebih orang yang ada di muka bumi ini, kenapa harus kau? Ini tidak adil, sungguh.

Tapi kupikir lagi, hidup ini memang tidak adil. Terlalu banyak plot twist yang muncul tanpa kita duga. Salah satunya adalah peristiwa yang menyangkut dirimu itu. Aku masih kesal tentang fakta kau menjadi segel Nyx –sempat menyalahkan Aigis malah-, tapi sedikit banyak aku merasa bangga. Bangga bahwa aku pernah menjadi teman dari seorang pahlawan yang menyelamatkan dunia ini dari Nyx, walau dunia tidak tahu tentang ini.

Aku menyimpan baik-baik semua kenangan tentangmu dalam hatiku, seperti aku masih menjaga boneka Jack Frost yang pernah kau belikan untukku.

Salam sayang,  
dari Yukari

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hohoho. Tau fanfict Surat Untuk Mereka yang Fei buat di fandom HarPot? Ini versi P3nya, tapi semua surat ini ditujukan untuk Minato.

Setelah ini akan ada surat dari Junpei!


	2. Surat kedua: dari Junpei

**Disclaimer: **ATLUS

**A/N: **untuk challenge 10 drabble (3/10)

**Summary: **Setahun setelah kejadian abyss of time, SEES reunian di Yakushima, lalu mereka masing-masing menulis surat untuk Minato.

**.**

**.**

**Surat untuk Arisato Minato  
~Surat pertama: **dari Junpei

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Yo, Minato!

Tidak, tolong jangan suruh aku untuk belajar ulang cara menulis surat yang benar. Surat kami semua dimasukkan ke dalam satu amplop yang sama, dan Yuka-tan –lah yang memasukkan surat kami. Sewaktu ia mau memasukkan kertas suratku, ia tak sengaja menerawang suratku, dan melihat 'Yo, _Dude_!" sebagai salam pembuka di suratku yang pertama. Jadilah aku dan dia adu mulut sampai suratku tak sengaja tersobek oleh ... oleh Yukari. Mau tak mau aku harus tulis ulang, dan kali ini aku menulis 'Yo, Minato!" sebagai salam pembuka, kemudian aku masukkan sendiri suratku ke dalam amplop –diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan 'nenek lampir' itu.

Omong-omong, aku cukup terkejut saat Mitsuru senpai menyampaikan ide kalian mengenai menulis surat untukmu. Yah, bukannya terkejut bagaimana, sih, hanya saja aku tidak terpikit untuk melakukannya sebelum ini –kuyakin teman-teman kita yang lain juga tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya. Dan berkat ide ini, kupikir mungkin aku akan menulis surat untuk Shinjiro senpai dan ... kau tahulah, untuk Chidori juga.

Sama seperti yang lain, aku tidak menyangka kau adalah segel Nyx. Kuyakin masing-masing dari antara kami pastisedikitnya pernah menyalahkan Aigis, serta bertanya kenapa harus kau. Tidak berlebihan seperti Yuka-tan sih, tapi aku juga sempat menangis sendiri, sedih karena orang yang kuanggap 'sahabat'ku ini tiba-tiba meninggal karena ... yah, kau tahu sendirilah alasan kau menghembuskan nafas terakhirmu itu.

Melihatmu yang seperti itu, yang mau tak mau telah mnyelesaikan 'kontrak'mu dengan seorang kakek yang bernama Igor itu kemudian pergi meninggalkan dunia ini pada usia muda, aku tersadar bahwa hidup kita singkat. Maksudku, kita tidak akan tahu kapan kita akan meninggal. Chidori dan Shinjiro senpai juga meninggal pada usia muda juga sih, tetapi entah kenapa rasanya beda saja. Dan kepergianmu itulah yang meyadarkanku.

Masa lalu sudah lewat, masa depan masih menjadi misteri, kita hidup di masa sekarang –dan makanya kita bisa menyebutnya 'anugrah'. Sejak kau pergi, aku bisa berpikir demikian. Mungkin kau akan tahu tentang tragedi_ Abyss of Time_ yang kami alami dari salah satu surat yang lain. Pada suatu ketika kami terpecah-pecah –ada yang ingin ke masa lalu untuk menyelamatkanmu, ada juga yang ingin ke masa depan untuk meninggalkan masa lalu. Sedangkan aku, aku ingin kembali ke masa yang seharusnya, yang sekarang ini, untuk menghadapi apa yang _seharusnya_ aku hadapi _sekarang_.

Oh, mungkin kau tidak percaya, tapi kau harus tahu kalau aku _bisa_ lulus SMA. Yah, Yuka-tan dan Fuuka-chan juga lulus sih, tapi kan itu tidak mengejutkan, bukan? Sedangkan aku, aku yang sangat payah dalam pelajaran ini berhasil lulus! Sungguh, aku tidak percaya. Fuuka lulus dengan nilai terbaik di angkatan kita –dan aku percaya, kalau kau ada disini, harusnya kau yang meraih nilai terbaik itu.

Hidup ini singkat, aku sudah tahu itu sekarang. Sewaktu kau seorang diri menghadapi Nyx, kami semua menyerukan 'dukungan' kami untukmu. Aku pun juga mendukungmu. Saat itu aku berkata, "Dia tidak sendiri! Aku tidak akan membiarkannya mati!". Pada akhirnya, aku 'membiarkan'mu mati di atap sekolah –dan aku menyesal. Tapi sampai sekarang pun masih sama, kau tidak sendiri, kau_ tidak akan pernah_ sendiri. Aku selalu berpihak padamu, kami semua _selalu_ ada untukmu.

Dari sahabatmu,  
Junpei

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Omaigat, entah ini Junpei abis kesamber petir apa dia bisa nulis kayak gini! :')  
Dan iya, sepayah-payahnya Junpei, Fei gak bisa melihat sosok 'sahabat' Minato yang lain selain Junpei, hiks, dasar Stupei, Stuperv, Stupid-Pervert, hiks #inigaknyambungsih

Selanjutnya ada surat dari Akihiko~


	3. Surat ketiga: dari Akihiko

**Disclaimer: **ATLUS

**A/N: **untuk challenge 10 drabble (4/10)

**Summary: **Setahun setelah kejadian abyss of time, SEES reunian di Yakushima, lalu mereka masing-masing menulis surat untuk Minato.

**.**

**.**

**Surat untuk Arisato Minato  
~Surat ketiga: **dari Akihiko

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Minato,

Aku tidak tahu ini surat keberapa yang kau baca, tapi ini ini adalah surat dari salah satu senpaimu. Tidak, jangan khawatir, aku tidak pernah mempedulikan masalah senpai-kouhai. Dan aku _bukan_ Mitsuru, jadi ... kau sudah tahu siapa aku, kan?

Sejujurnya, aku bingung mau menulis apa disini. Sewaktu Mitsuru bilang bahwa kita masing-masing harus menulis surat untukmu, sih, aku semangat. Tetapi saat kertas dan pena ini ada di tanganku, aku malah bingung mau menulis apa. Huh, payah. Baiklah, mungkin aku akan tulis seadanya saja.

Cukup kusesali kenyataan bahwa aku tidak begitu membina hubungan yang baik denganmu selama kau bersama kami. Tidak, aku tidak bilang bahwa hubungan kita buruk. Tetapi kutahu pasti seharusnya kita bisa berteman lebih dekat. Kupikir sepertinya aku terlalu membentengi diriku terhadap teman-temanku –iya, termasuk Mitsuru yang sudah menjadi sahabatku. Aku salah, aku tahu, tapi mungkin itu sudah menjadi tabiatku.

Kau pasti tahu dulu aku menganggap berburu _shadow_ sebagai sebuah permainan. Walau hanya permainan, tapi aku selalu serius saat melawan _shadow_. Mitsuru selalu memarahiku setiap kali aku bercanda saat kami membicarakan tentang_ shadow_ serta meremehkan makhluk-makhluk itu. Tetapi kau harus tahu bahwa sekarang aku sudah tidak seperti itu. Pandanganku tentang berburu _shadow_ sudah perlahan berubah sejak Shinji meninggalkanku untuk selamanya.

Aku berlatih tinju sejak lama, kupikir itu mungkin berguna untuk melindungi adikku, Miki, jika suatu saat ia sedang diisengi oleh teman-temannya. Tetapi saat ia meninggal, kupikir latihanku sia-sia. Aku masih latihan, sebenarnya, tapi aku tidak serius lagi. Sampai suatu ketika Mitsuru mengajakku bergabung dengan SEES. Dan aku 'bermain' disana.

Saat kau bergabung dengan kami, kupikir aku akan punya teman main yang baru. Tetapi tidak. Walaupun kau masih sangat awam dengan_ shadow_, kau tidak pernah menganggap pertarungan yang kau alami sebagai sebuah permainan. Aku penasaran, sangat penasaran.

Suatu saat aku dan yang lain tahu bahwa kau dijadikan segel untuk Nyx oleh Aigis. Kurasa itu tidak adil –siapa sih, yang menganggap itu adil? Maksudku, kau selalu menjadi anak baik –selama aku mengenalmu, aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau sebelum masuk asrama Iwatodai-, dan kau bertarung dengan sungguh-sungguh seakan itu memang kewajibanmu. Tetapi apa yag terjadi? BAM! Kami menemukanmu tak bernafas di pangkuan Aigis, di hari wisuda aku dan Mitsuru. Sungguh, itu adalah 'kejutan' yang menyebalkan. Dan tidak adil.

Dari peristiwa _Abyss of Time_, kami mengetahui masa lalu satu sama lain. Dan bukannya ingin sombong, tapi sepertinya 'masa lalu' yang paling menyebalkan menurutku adalah masa lalu ku sendiri, tetapi tidak diperlihatkan sepenuhnya. Aku kehilangan adik yang sangat kusayangi, aku kehilangan sahabatku –Shinji-, dan aku kehilangan kau. Kau mungkin hanya singgah di kehidupanku sekitar setahun, tapi kedatanganmu di asrama Iwatodai cukup mengubahku menjadi pribadi yang baru, walau tidak instan, dan aku menyukai diriku yang sekarang ini.

Terimakasih,  
Sanada Akihiko.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yang ini, beneran Fei bingung Aki mau nulis apa. Pada akhirnya kenapa dia jadi terkesan sombong ya? Hadeeeh ==  
Setelah ini ada surat dari Mitsuru!


	4. Surat keempat: dari Mitsuru

**Disclaimer: **ATLUS

**A/N: **untuk challenge 10 drabble (5/10)

**Summary: **Setahun setelah kejadian abyss of time, SEES reunian di Yakushima, lalu mereka masing-masing menulis surat untuk Minato.

**.**

**.**

**Surat untuk Arisato Minato  
~Surat keempat: **dari Mitsuru

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Kepada Arisato,

Kemarin malam aku dan Yukari sedang mengobrol di ruang tengah, sedangkan Amada sedang asyik menulis sesuatu pada secark kertas putih. Tertarik, aku bertanya padanya tentang yang ia tulis. Katanya ia sedang menulis surat untuk ibunya yang ada di surga. Dari sanalah tiba-tiba aku, Yukari, dan Amada sendiri berpikir untuk menulis surat kepadamu.

Untuk menulis surat ini, aku sudah membuang beberapa lembar kertas karena tulisan-tulisanku yang sebelumnya kupikir tidak enak dibaca. Yah, kupikir yang ini pun sama saja. Tapi sudahlah. Alasanku sering mengganti kertas dan mengulang tulisan ini dari awal adalah karena caraku menulis surat terlalu formal menurut Yukari. Aku terbiasa menulis surat resmi, sehingga tidak tahu bagaimana menulis surat kepada seorang teman. Makanya aku minta pendapat Yukari setiap aku selesai menulis. Bosan karena suratku selalu salah, kali ini aku malas minta pendapatnya lagi dan memasukkan surat ini diam-diam ke dalam amplop.

Dulu, selama 17 tahun aku hidup, semua mata melihatku sebagai pewaris tunggal keluarga Kirijo. Semua orang 'takut' akan aku. Semuanya memperlakukan aku layaknya tuan putri. Aku pun jadi tidak bisa membedakan mana orang yang mendekati aku karena harta dan mana yang tidak. Sulit.

Namun, ketika aku berjalan bersamamu, semua terasa ringan. Sungguh, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku merasa diriku memang hanya seorang gadis remaja yang biasa saja. Saat semua orang menatapku sebagai seorang dari keluarga Kirijo, kau selalu melihatku hanya sebagai seorang Mitsuru. Dan aku senang. Yah, anggota SEES yang lain pun demikian, tetapi dari antara mereka semua, hanya kau saja yang berani mengajakku jalan-jalan.

Aku jadi bisa mengenal dan mengetahui banyak hal saat aku bersama denganmu. Kau tahu ayahku agak terlalu _over-protective_. Tapi _over-protective_ yang dimaksud disini adalah bagaimana ia berlaku sebagai raja di istana sedangkan aku adalah tuang putri yang tidak boleh menyentuh barang yang bukan dari istana. Dramatis sekali, bukan?

Sebelumnya aku menjadi burung dalam sangkar yang selalu terkunci. Tetapi kau berhasil membebaskanku, Arisato. Saat kau pergi melawan Nyx seorang diri, aku kesal sekali. Maksudku, yah, kau terlah melakukan banyak hal untukku –secara tidak langsung-, dan lalu kau pergi melawan Nyx untuk kami semua. Aku bahkan belum sempat membalas budimu. Bahkan aku sempat berpikir dan mencari cara agar aku men-transfer kekuatanku untukmu jika bisa, bahkan aku ingin memberikan nyawaku jika perlu. Tetapi mungkin takdir setiap orang sudah terbentuk sejak mereka terlahir ke dalam dunia ini –dan aku sangat menyayangkannya.

Walaupun aku sudah sempat memanggilmu dengan nama panggilmu, sepertinya sulit sekali untuk memanggilmu dengan nama itu dalam surat ini. Yah, makanya aku selalu menyebutmu dengan nama 'Arisato'.

Maafkan aku,  
dari Kirijo Mitsuru

.

.

.

.

Ukh, padahal Fei ship Minato x Mitsuru banget loh, walaupun Fei juga ngeship Mitsuru dengan Akihiko ... gimana kalo jadi threesome Akihiko x Mitsuru x Minato? #plak #apasih  
wkwk~

Abis ini ada surat dari Fuuka!


	5. Surat kelima: dari Fuuka

**Disclaimer: **ATLUS

**A/N: **untuk challenge 10 drabble (6/10)

**Summary: **Setahun setelah kejadian abyss of time, SEES reunian di Yakushima, lalu mereka masing-masing menulis surat untuk Minato.

**.**

**.**

**Surat untuk Arisato Minato  
~Surat kelima: **dari Fuuka

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Minato-san,

Urm, aku agak bingung bagaimana memulainya ... err, ini Fuuka ... umm...

Aku tidak pernah menulis surat sebelumnya –pernah, sih, tetapi surat itu kutulis untuk pelajaran bahasa di kelas. Jadinya ... aku bingung bagaimana menulis surat ini.

Yukari-chan dan Junpei-kun bilang bahwa aku tidak perlu membicarakan hal-hal berat, cukup berbasa-basi dan mengobrol seperti biasa saja –bedanya kalau biasa mengobrol lewat suara, kali ini lewat tulisan. M-masalahnya ... aku tidak pintar berbasa-basi (bukan berarti aku pintar bicara _to the point_), dan biasanya pun aku juga tidak bisa mengobrol banyak dengan Minato-san bukan? Bukan, konteks 'tidak bisa' disini maksudnya adalah memang aku gugup saat bicara dengan orang lain. Payahnya, ternyata tidak hanya mengobrol menggunakan suara saja, tetapi menulis surat pun aku gugup ...

Ja-jadi ... umm, selama di Yakushima ini kami bagi-bagi tugas menggunakan lotere. Aku berharap untuk kebagian bersih-bersih, ternyata malah dapat bagian memasak makan malam. Makan malam, Minato-san! Kalau hanya sarapan, mungkin aku bisa membuatkan kopi atau teh atau susu dengan roti; masalah makan siang, Mitsuru senpai bilang kita bisa makan di luar; duh, aku harus masak apa untuk makan malam? Aku jadi berharap Shinjiro senpai masih ada disini untuk memasakan makanan untuk kita –terutama Koromaru. Atau kau pun boleh, setidaknya kau bisa menyemangatiku disini, Minato-san.

Entah mukjizat macam apa yang terjadi, kemarin malam teman-teman semuanya bilang makananku enak! Masih jauh dibanding makanan Shinjiro senpai, sih, tetapi masakanku sudah jauh lebih enak dari terakhir kali aku memasakkan untuk mereka setahun lalu. Aku senang sekali!

Kalau dipikir-pikir, 'korban' masakanku yang pertama sepertinya memang Minato-san. Yah, habisnya lidahku mungkin kurang peka terhadap masakanku sendiri, tetapi aku terlalu takut untuk meminta tolong orang lain untuk memakan masakan yang aku buat. Kemudian saat Minato-san menghampiriku dan mengajak mengobrol saat istirahat siang, entah tiba-tiba keberanian itu datang. Syukurlah, Minato-san pun setuju untuk mencoba masakanku dan mengomentari. Dan tidak hanya sekali itu saja, tetapi setelah-setelahnya pun kau bersedia menjadi 'korban malpraktek'ku. Secara tidak langsung aku telah nyaris 'meracunimu' berkali-kali. Maafkan aku, Minato-san...

Ettoo ... aku bingung ingin bicara apa lagi ... aku tidak punya hal lain yang bisa kubicarakan selain tentang masakan. Umm ... mungkin lain waktu aku akan menulis surat lagi untukmu –kalau aku sudah menyiapkan bahan pembicaraan yang lebih baik.

Maaf,  
dari Fuuka

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jangankan Fuuka, Fei aja bingung dia mau ngomong apa di surat ini. Readers juga bingung? Maafkan ya~ #plakdorparah

Abis ini ada surat dari Aigis!


	6. Surat keenam: dari Aigis

**Disclaimer: **ATLUS

**A/N: **untuk challenge 10 drabble (7/10)

**Summary: **Setahun setelah kejadian abyss of time, SEES reunian di Yakushima, lalu mereka masing-masing menulis surat untuk Minato.

**.**

**.**

**Surat untuk Arisato Minato  
~Surat keenam: **dari Aigis

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Minato-san,

Aku tidak tahu cara menulis surat dengan benar, maka dari itu aku meminta tolong Yukari-san untuk membantuku dalam menuliskan surat ini.

Saat Mitsuru-san mengatakan bahwa kami akan menulis surat, wajah Yukari-san dan yang lainnya bersemangat. Tetapi aku tidak bersemangat. Bukan, bukan karena aku tidak ingin menulis surat padamu seperti yang lain, melainkan karena aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kutulis. Tentunya Minato-san tidak ingin membaca tentang kerja mesin dalam tubuhku akhir-akhir ini, bukan? Karena pasti akan sangat membosankan. Jangankan Minato-san, aku sendiripun akan bosan sendiri.

Oh, apa Minato-san tahu bahwa aku tetap bersekolah di SMA Gekkoukan untuk melanjutkan 'tahun terakhir'ku? Sebenarnya sejak Tartarus menghilang, aku berniat untuk dikembalikan ke laboratorium. Kupikir tidak masalah, toh tugasku membasmi_ shadow_ juga sudah selesai, tidak ada lagi yang harus kulakukan di tengah masyarakat.

Tetapi kejadian _Abyss of Time_, dimana adikku yang bernama Metis datang, membuatku tersadar akan satu hal. Aku sadar kalau SEES adalah teman-temanku yang berharga, dan aku ingin selalu bersama dengan mereka. Saat ada di tengah mereka, aku seperti bisa merasakan hangatnya suatu hubungan seperti saat aku bersamamu.

Maka dari itu, setelah kami terbebas dari Abyss of Time, walaupun kupikir mungkin aku terlambat, aku langsung bilang kepada mereka kalau aku ingin tetap bersekolah dengan mereka, tidak ingin kembali ke laboratorium. Aku terkejut, karena ternyata mereka mengabulkan keinginanku. Terlebih lagi, Yukari-san yang biasanya bersikap dingin kepadaku, menawariku untuk menjadi teman sekamarnya di asrama kami yang baru. Sungguh, aku senang sekali. Aku merasakan suatu perasaan yang sangat aneh dan tidak pernah kurasakan sebelumnya. Seperti mungkin ada salah satu mur dalam tubuhku yang terlepas. Tetapi kemudian aku berpikir, mungkinkah ini sesuatu yang manusia sebut sebagai 'rasa bahagia'? Hmm, manusia memang aneh.

Minato-san, mungkin aku harus meminta maaf kepadamu. Jika dulu aku tidak menyegel Nyx di dalam tubuhmu, kupikir kau pasti masih hidup senang dengan teman-temanmu, merayakan kemenangan kalian atas Nyx. Tetapi jika dulu aku tidak menyegel Nyx dalam tubuhmu atau malah tidak menyegel dia sama sekali, ku yakin segalanya akan berbeda. Apa yang terjadi saat ini akan berbeda jauh jika waktu itu di dalam tubuhmu tak ada Nyx. Itu pasti. Aku merasa bersalah karena telah melakukan perbuatan itu, tetapi aku tidak menyesal. Entah kenapa aku tidak menyesal. Bukan, bukan berarti aku senang kau tidak ada lagi sekarang, Minato-san, bukan begitu.

Salam,  
Aigis

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Fei galau parah saat ngetik chapter ini. Enggak, bukan karena isi surat Aigis menyiratkan kegalauan (mananya yang galau?), tapi karena Fei gak ngerti apa yang Fei tulis. Oke, ini awkward #plak

Chapter terakhir nanti ada surat Ken dan Koromaru!


	7. Surat ketujuh: dari Ken dan Koromaru

**Disclaimer: **ATLUS

**A/N: **untuk challenge 10 drabble (8/10)

**Summary: **Setahun setelah kejadian abyss of time, SEES reunian di Yakushima, lalu mereka masing-masing menulis surat untuk Minato.

**.**

**.**

**Surat untuk Arisato Minato  
~Surat ketujuh: **dari Ken dan Koromaru

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

**.**

Dear Minato-san,

Ini aku, Ken. Dan berhubung Koromaru tidak bisa menulis surat, jadilah Koro memintaku untuk menuliskan bagiannya beberapa kata. Kenapa aku bisa menuliskan apa yang Koromaru inginkan? Yah, jawabannya adalah karena ada Aigis. Tentu kau ingat bahwa Aigis bisa mengerti bahasa anjing, bukan?

Tidak ada perubahan yang signifikan yang terjadi dalam kehidupanku sejak aku tidak tinggal di asrama Iwatodai lagi. Bangun pagi, mandi, sarapan, sekolah sampai sore, kembali ke asrama, mandi, makan, belajar untuk besok, tidur, dan semua kembali lagi dari awal. Koromaru pun begitu katanya. Oh, ia tidak tinggal denganku, ia tinggal bersama dengan Junpei-san.

Kau tahu, Minato-san, sebelum kejadian dimana Shinjiro-san tertembak, aku hidup penuh dengan rasa kebencian. Hidupku seolah untuk balas dendam. Mata ganti mata, gigi ganti gigi, nyawa ganti nyawa. Walaupun dikatakan tidak sengaja, tetapi tetap saja nyawa ibuku melayang dan tak dapat dikembalikan. Itulah, kupikir aku harus membalas dendam. Tetapi peristiwa itu terjadi, peristiwa dimana peluru Takaya yang ditujukan padaku malah mengenai Shinjiro-san –karena ia melindungiku.

Bingung, aku tidak tahu harus senang karena ia sekarat seperti sebagaimana ibuku dulu atau karena peluru itu tidak melukaiku. Atau aku harus sedih karena Shinjiro-san tertembak atau karena ia tidak berdarah oleh tanganku. Aku dilema.

Saat ia meninggal, aku tambah dilema. Jelas saja. Aku ingin balas dendam, tetapi orang yang ingin kubalas malah tewas di tangan orang lain. Lalu mau apa lagi selanjutnya? Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang menjadi tujuan hidupku.

Kemudian terungkaplah fakta bahwa kau menjadi segel Nyx. Kupikir harusnya kau dendam pada Aigis yang telah membuat hidupmu komplikasi. Nyatanya tidak, kau masih hidup seperti biasa –seakan fakta itu tidak pernah ada. Kau tetap bersikeras untuk bertahan hidup, walaupun mungkin kau sudah tahu seperti apa akhir 'petualangan'mu dalam dunia ini. Kau hebat.

Omong-omong, sekarang aku akan menuliskan apa yang Koromaru katakan lewat Aigis. Ia bilang bahwa ia sangat merindukanmu, Minato-san. Sejak kau pergi, semuanya terasa berbeda. Yah, hitung-hitung sebenarnya kau yang paling sering mengajaknya jalan pada malam hari. Tinggal bersama Junpei-san ternyata tidak seburuk ia pikirkan. Hidupnya tidak kekurangan, selalu cukup setiap hari –terimakasih kepada Junpei-san yang kerja sambilan. Terkadang saat sedang jalan-jalan sendirian di taman kota, sesekali Koromaru melihat seekor kupu-kupu berwarna biru sedang terbang melewati kepalanya, kadang hinggap di kepalanya. Melihat makhluk cantik itu, Koromaru seakan bisa merasakan kehadiranmu. Sungguh, ia sangat merindukanmu.

Tidak hanya Koromaru, kami semua disini sangat merindukanmu. Apa kau juga merindukan kami dari atas sana, Minato-san? Apa kau sedang melihat kami dari atas?

Dari:  
Ken dan Koromaru

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dari semua chapter yang Fei ketik di fict ini, Fei paling suka suratnya Ken. Entah kenapa.  
Eniwei, akhirnya tamat! *tebar garam (hah?)*

Review?


End file.
